Known radiation-curing resins, particularly resins which cures on radical polymerization, include unsaturated polyester resins, vinyl ester resins (epoxy-acrylate resins), various acrylate oligomers, and diallyl phthalate prepolymers. These resins are widely employed with their respective characteristics being taken advantage of in the respective field of application.
With the recent broadening of uses of radiation-curing resin compositions, demands for higher performance properties have ever been increasing. However, there has not yet been obtained a highly practical radiation-curing resin composition which satisfies all the requirements.
Further, with the recent broadening of uses of radiation-curing resin compositions, demands as pattern making materials have been increasing. As alkali development-type pattern making materials, those containing a carboxylic acid group have been generally used. However, when the alkali development-type pattern making materials containing a carboxylic acid group are used especially as electric materials, the carboxylic acid group affects the water resistance and the chemical resistance. In order to remove such a defect, there has been proposed to use a resin composition containing an epoxy compound together with the alkali development-type pattern making material containing a carboxylic acid group wherein a carboxylic acid is consumed by postcure. However, the conventional resin composition which contains epoxy compound has had serious defects for reducing pattern developing property due to poor stability.